


Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

by Arsenicum_Reuenthal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feminist Oikawa Tooru, Feminist Themes, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Violence, Non-Chronological, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oikawa-centric, Original Character(s), Out Of Character (OOC), Prom, Romance, Saratov challenge, Songfic, Volleyball, dance, happy end, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenicum_Reuenthal/pseuds/Arsenicum_Reuenthal
Summary: AU, где Ойкава Тоору, первоклассный спортсмен и самый популярный парень в школе, и Кагеяма Тобио, подающая большие надежды связующая, желающая совершенствовать свои волейбольные навыки, и просто самоуверенная неприступная девчонка, впервые встретились в старшей школе Аоба Джосай. Их сблизила любовь к спорту, но именно желание больше узнать друг о друге позволило им стать друзьями. Вмешательство Мацукавы Иссея запускает цепочку непредвиденных событий, и между Ойкавой и Кагеямой возникает стена недопонимания. Смогут ли они преодолеть её и признаться друг другу в своих чувствах, когда до конца выпускного Ойкавы останется всего несколько часов? И что предпримет Ивайзуми Хаджиме, лучший друг Ойкавы?
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei / fem! Kageyama Tobio (one-sided), Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru/fem! Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Автор наконец-то закрыл гештальт пятилетней давности – закончил фанфик, начатый им в конце 11 класса, весной 2015 года. Автор планировал дописать фанфик к своему выпускному, но не сложилось.  
> Поэтому теперь я посвящаю его всем, кто выпустился (в первую очередь из школы) в этом непростом и экстраординарном году. Вы большие молодцы! Пусть у вас в жизни всё сложится удачно!  
> Авторские предупреждения: тэги в шапке обязательны к прочтению; очень вольное обращение с каноном (автор смотрел 3 сезона аниме, мангу не читал); много авторских фанонов и хэдканонов.  
> При продумывании сюжета автор вдохновлялся следующими песнями:  
> Дискотека Авария – Если хочешь остаться  
> Те100стерон – Это не девочка, это беда  
> [Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of The Heart](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/bonnie_tyler/total_eclipse_of_the_heart.html)  
> [Sarah Connor - Just One Last Dance](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/sarah_connor/just_one_last_dance.html)  
> [Scorpions - Still Loving You](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/scorpions/still_loving_you.html)  
> Образ fem! Кагеяма Тобио на выпускном вечере частично списан [с этого арта](https://imgur.com/a/mkwzMrB)

Не могу равнодушно наблюдать, как пересекаются и расходятся людские судьбы, по глупости, по трусости, из-за неумения открыться, объясниться. Мне всегда хочется проскользнуть прямо в роман и заставить героев сказать друг другу правду.

Катрин Панколь, «Мужчина на расстоянии» 

— Дался всем этот выпускной вечер! — проворчал Ивайзуми, пока они с Ойкавой убирали мячи в корзину после тренировки. — Лично я счастлив, что после окончания экзаменов я больше никогда не увижу эти рожи! Собираться вместе на вечеринку, обниматься, плакать, вспоминать чудесные школьные годы, сетовать, ах как жаль, школа закончена, больше не будем учиться вместе, я буду по тебе очень скучать, надо будет не забывать друг друга и встречаться хоть иногда… Увольте! Это скучная и слезливая фигня. Пустая трата времени! Сейчас нужно думать о выпускных экзаменах и поступлении в университет, а не веселиться.

— Какой ты бука, Ива-чан! Как раз наоборот: перед очередным серьезным испытанием нужно как следует повеселиться и расслабиться напоследок! — Тоору назидательно поднял указательный палец и наклонился за очередным мячом.

— Это только тебе лишь бы повеселиться, Дуракава! — Хаджиме забрал у него мяч и запустил в корзину к его собратьям. — Думаешь, кто-то ещё кроме тебя спит и видит последнюю вечеринку школьных лет? Твои любимые в кавычках одноклассники, которых ты так презираешь?

Ойкава обиженно надулся.

— Одноклассники меня мало интересуют. А вот одноклассницы очень даже! — он хитро подмигнул своему замкапитана. — Девчонки все перемены судачат о том, кто в чём пойдёт на выпускной, кто какую причёску и у какого парикмахера будет делать. Делятся советами по макияжу. Ну и конечно — кто с кем пойдёт! Это же самое главное, чтоб каждой твари по паре!

— Как я мог забыть! — Ивайзуми притворно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Девчонки — как раз твой круг общения. Не сомневаюсь, что тебе интересно слушать их болтовню о платьях, причёсках и макияже. И сплетни про то, кто с кем встречается и куда пойдёт. В таком случае жду-не дождусь увидеть тебя в платье, накрашенным и с причёской от лучших парикмахеров Сендая. И с парнем под руку.

— Не смешно, Ива-чан! Вот поэтому у тебя нет девушки! Тебя совсем не интересуют их проблемы, — Тоору перекосило от шутки друга — уж кого-кого, а его никогда не подозревали в симпатии к парням. Он всегда был окружён поклонницами, правда, выбирать новую девушку с каждым разом становилось всё труднее. Как и встречаться с ними, зная, что очень сильно тянет к другой, к той, которая, казалось, не испытывала к нему романтический интерес. Дружеский, спортивный, сопернический интерес, может и испытывала, но не романтический. Прискорбно…

— Меня интересует волейбол, поступление в университет и способ совместить профессиональный спорт с учёбой на травматолога, — парировал Хаджиме, забрасывая очередной мяч в корзину. — У тебя-то самого сейчас нет девушки, хотя ты, я вижу, очень интересуешься их проблемами.

— Мне-то есть с кем пойти, — пожал плечами Ойкава. — В отличие от тебя.

— Не переживай, мне есть, с кем пойти. А ты с кем? С той крашеной блондинкой из твоего фан-клуба? С большими буферами? — язвительно поинтересовался друг.

— А тебе-то что? — в тон ему ответил Ойкава. — Неровно к ней дышишь? Я не с ней иду, да и вообще она не в моём вкусе, можешь кинуть свою воображаемую подружку и пригласить её.

— Ах ты Дуракава! — Ивайзуми перекосило от злости, он замахнулся на Тоору мячом.

— Боюсь, боюсь! — он снова рассмеялся и поднял руки, продемонстрировав пустые ладони в знак примирения.

— А кто вообще в твоём вкусе? Ты постоянно меняешь девчонок, но я не вижу в этом никакой закономерности! Точнее менял. У тебя нет девушки почти год! — Хаджиме вытер пот со лба и уткнул руки в бока, переводя дыхание — тренировка выдалась напряжённой, да и дежурство с мячами сил не добавляло, всё время наклоняться и собирать мячи быстро устанешь. Хорошо, что они ещё не носили каждый мяч по отдельности в корзину.

— Даже не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Ойкава. — Но иду я с Йоко, капитаном девчонок. А ты с кем?

— Не скажу, — отмахнулся тот. — Это не только моя тайна.

— Ну, Ива-чан, ну скажи! У тебя впервые в жизни появилась девчонка, а ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказывать! — Ойкава обиженно поджал губы. — Я ведь должен быть так рад за тебя как лучший друг! А ты мне порадоваться не даёшь! Ну и что ты за друг после этого?!

— Друг, который умеет хранить секреты доверяющих ему людей, — холодно отчеканил Ивайзуми. — Ты был бы не рад, если бы я выдал что-то из твоих секретов.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не стану рассказывать каждому встречному и поперечному, что мой лучший друг Ива-чан нашёл себе девушку. Захочешь — сам расскажешь, а я — могила! — Тоору вмиг стал серьезным.

— Послушай, Дуракава, не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но она — не моя девушка! Мы просто вместе пойдём на мой выпускной. Мне, собственно, больше не с кем, а она идёт потусить со старшими подружками, без парня из третьего класса ей на наш выпускной вход заказан. Она даже не выпускается в этом году. Она ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы заинтересовать меня. Вот всё, что я могу тебе рассказать. — Хаджиме вздохнул, видимо, оценивая масштаб трагедии — реакцию на этот рассказ без имён, явок и паролей.

«А вот для тебя маленькие девочки в самый раз, чтобы заинтересоваться, да? Хотя не такие уж и маленькие! Почти два месяца назад Тобио исполнилось шестнадцать».

Перед глазами пронеслось знакомство с Кагеямой Тобио, дополнительные тренировки тет-а-тет, прогулки до её дома, разговоры и особенно — тот самый разговор в раздевалке, разделивший их жизнь на до и после.

***

Стояла середина декабря. Ивайзуми приболел, и Ойкава уходил с тренировки один. Долго прособирался и задержался. Закрыл мужскую раздевалку и услышал шум в женской. Казалось, что кто-то кричит и зовёт на помощь. Заходить к девочкам в раздевалку было верхом невоспитанности, но Тоору пересилил стыд. Подумал, что если он не вмещается, то может произойти что-то очень плохое, возможно даже непоправимое.

Без предупреждения он рывком распахнул дверь. Увидел, как товарищ по команде, Иссей Мацукава, прижимает к шкафчикам девушку с длинными чёрными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост. Кагеяму, чёрт возьми, Тобио в распахнутой блузке и одних трусиках. Одной рукой держит её за запястья, а второй скользит вниз к бёдрам.

Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

Они оба обернулись на звук открытия двери. Тобио, завидев его, скользнула по нему умоляющим взглядом и тотчас же произнесла то и дело сбивающимся и срывающимся голосом:

— Ойкава-семпай, помогите!

Этого было достаточно, чтобы он сорвался с цепи. За неё он был готов убить и умереть. За прекрасные синие глаза, напоминавшие воду в океане, а теперь отравленные страхом. За вечно забитые синяками от приёма запястья, которые грубо сжимал Мацукава. За живой ум и любознательность, которые так влекли его к ней.

Капитан волейбольной команды, гордость школы и примерный ученик, на глазах у трясущейся первогодки обхватил собственного товарища по команде — неплохого блокирующего, но жуткого хулигана — поперёк живота и, оттащив от Кагеямы, отбросил его на пол. Сел на его бёдра и руками сжал его запястья, чтобы тот даже не пытался драться и вырываться.

— Слушай сюда, Мацукава! — вкрадчиво произнёс Ойкава. — Ты больше не притронешься к Тобио-чан! Если ещё хоть раз распустишь свои поганые лапы, то вылетишь из школы прямо перед выпускным раньше, чем успеешь произнести «Сейджо». Думаешь, я не узнаю? Поверь мне, я узнаю. К сожалению, в этом мире симпатичным девушкам вроде Тобио ещё нужны парни, чтобы защищать их от других парней. Кроме того, я гарантирую, что если ты опять будешь кого-то лапать против их воли, то об этом узнает вся школа, включая директора. И тогда с тобой будет разбираться уже полиция. Кивни, если услышал меня, только ничего не говори, слышать ничего от тебя не хочу!

Смертельно напуганный Мацукава кивнул.

— А теперь пошёл вон!

Его капитан слез с него и повернулся к Тобио. Та прикрывала руками небольшую грудь в простом белом лифчике и жалась спиной к шкафчику. Её плечи тряслись от беззвучных рыданий. Тоору проследил, чтобы за Мацукавой закрылась дверь. За это время Кагеяма успела сползти вниз по шкафчику на пол, свела коленки и уткнулась в них головой.

— За что? — повторяла она между всхлипами. — За что он так со мной? В чём я виновата?

К сожалению, ответ на этот вопрос Ойкава знал. Он часто сталкивался с тем, что парни считают, будто девушек нужно добиваться силой, если они сопротивляются и постоянно отвечают отказами. И его эта их убеждённость в том, что «да она просто набивает себе цену, поломается немного и станет со мной встречаться как миленькая, это же я, я спортсмен, я самый классный парень в школе, мне просто невозможно отказать», раздражала, если не сказать жёстче — выбешивала до зубовного скрежета. «Эй, чувак, у девушки может быть своё мнение, ты можешь ей вообще не нравиться. Да и не обязан ей нравиться. У всех свои вкусы. А «нет» значит ровно то, что тебе сказали! «Нет» значит «нет», не «я ещё не решила», не «сейчас нет, а вот позже — да», — вот что ему всегда хотелось сказать таким самоуверенным засранцам. А среди спортсменов их было хоть отбавляй. Выходит, молчаливый и скрытный Иссей Мацукава не стал исключением. Решил, что если он возьмёт уверенную в себе неприступную Кагеяму Тобио силой, то наверняка сразу же ей понравится (на самом деле просто удовлетворит свою похоть, морально искалечив невинную девушку, травмировав её на всю оставшуюся жизнь). И что она, конечно же, будет молчать о случившемся, боясь осуждения. «Дура, сама виновата, спровоцировала, нечего было так наряжаться», — вот что говорили обо всех жертвах изнасилования. А то как же! Как же может быть виноват юноша или мужчина, не умеющий держать свой детородный орган в штанах? Единственная здравая мысль, которая встречалась в комментариях к очередной новостной статье об очередной жертве изнасилования, звучала так: «Лучше учите мужчин не насиловать, чем женщин защищаться от насилия! Нам не нужен мир, в котором женщинам приходится прибегать к помощи мужчин, чтобы защищаться от других мужчин! Нам нужен мир, в котором мужчины понимают, что насиловать женщин — это неправильно!». Тоору в это верил. Сам он никогда в жизни не стал бы применять силу в отношениях с девушками, не нравится и не нравится, он не доллар, чтобы всем нравиться. Брать силой и попирать чужое достоинство — в высшей степени омерзительно. Чем больше он читал истории женщин, истории загубленных жизней и сломанных судеб, тем сильнее желал добиться справедливости для каждой несчастной девочки, девушки и женщины, чья жизнь пошла под откос после изнасилования и чей обидчик остался безнаказанным.

Он отпустил обидчика своей возлюбленной, хотя мог и должен был избить его до полусмерти, но выговор за драку в самый разгар выпускного года плохо смотрелся бы в личном деле будущего юриста, мечтающего о Токийском университете и о справедливости для жертв изнасилования. (Первый его процесс был бы таким: «Ваша честь, то есть, господин директор, я защищал девушку, чуть не ставшую жертвой изнасилования. Нет, не сама виновата и не шлюха. Нет, не была вызывающе одета или накрашена. А что, мальчикам, по-вашему, можно заходить в женскую раздевалку? Нельзя? То-то и оно! Я согласен с приговором, исключайте»). По крайней мере, он запугал Мацукаву достаточно, чтобы тот держался от Тобио подальше.

Ничего, в будущем он найдёт способ сломать Мацукаве жизнь. Если тот ещё хоть раз оступится, то кары ему не избежать. Такие ублюдки ничему не учатся, думают, что им позволено всё. Ничего, наступит на те же грабли и разуверится в собственной безнаказанности.

— Ни в чём, — со злостью в голосе проговорил Ойкава. — Запомни, Тобио-чан, ты абсолютно ни в чём не виновата. Ты не сделала ничего плохого. Ты никому не причинила боль. Ты не обязана была отвечать ему взаимностью просто для того, чтобы он не попытался присвоить тебя силой. Ты имеешь право выбирать парней по своему желанию. Ты заслуживаешь этого! Ты умная, красивая, талантливая. Ты достойна такого парня, который будет уважать тебя как личность и принимать твои мечты и желания, будет о тебе заботиться, будет очень сильно тебя любить и, если понадобится, постоит за тебя. К сожалению, мир несовершенен и в нём до сих пор не перевелись мужчины, которые не умеют слышать нет. Которые считают, что внимания женщины можно добиться силой. Хотя это так не работает. Они просто подонки, и им самое место за решёткой. Это было бы справедливо, и я бы хотел посвятить жизнь борьбе с ними и их преступлениями.

Тобио затихла и подняла голову, внимательно посмотрела на него своими заплаканными глазами. Он надеялся, что она видит в нём решимость и готовность поддержать. Готовность стать её опорой на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Если бы не вы, он бы… он бы меня… — прошептала она и вновь зарыдала.

Он опустился на колени напротив неё и запустил руку в чуть влажные после душа мягкие шелковистые волосы.

— Всё, Тобио-чан, всё уже позади. Он больше тебя не тронет. Если тронет, я тебе клянусь, я его из-под земли достану и изобью до полусмерти, — обещал он, гладя её по голове. — Даже не буду ждать окончания университета, чтобы засудить его. Он не останется безнаказанным так долго. Для тебя я хочу справедливости здесь и сейчас. Ты мне веришь?

— Спассс… Спасибо, что спасли меня, Ойкава-семпай! — Она уткнулась головой ему в плечо. — Я вам верю. Вы очень смелый!

Доверяет, понял он. Не боится, знает, что он никогда не сделает ей больно.

Он осторожно положил другую руку на её спину. Почувствовал, как Кагеяма вздрогнула. Но руку его не убрала. От плача тряслись её узкие, всегда сильные, но сейчас сгорбленные плечи.

— Всё хорошо! — повторял Тоору, поглаживая её по волосам и по спине одновременно. — Всё будет хорошо! Ты в безопасности! Ты под моей защитой! Я всегда приду тебе на помощь!

— Спасибо, — ещё раз поблагодарила она, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму — старалась дышать глубоко, но медленно, успокаиваясь — медленно, но верно.

Ойкава достал из кармана брюк носовой платок и вложил его в руку Тобио. Она отстранилась и слегка растянула уголки губ, изображая подобие улыбки.

— Вы сказали мне правильную вещь, Ойкава-семпай! Нельзя добиваться внимания девушки силой. Ну, а девушки тем более не могут позволить себе действовать силой, иначе только отпугнут потенциальных ухажёров. Даже признаться первыми не могут, ведь почему-то считается, что это дурной тон. И остаётся только ходить и держать в секрете свои чувства в надежде, что понравившийся парень рано или поздно обратит на тебя внимание. А если не обратит? Всю жизнь сидеть и ждать, что тебя заметят? — грустно спросила она, вытирая слёзы с лица. — Да и пути часто расходятся. Если не успеть в отведённое вам время, можно никогда не встретиться и потом всю жизнь жалеть, что когда-то промолчал.

«Неожиданно… — пронеслось у него в голове. — Почему она хочет обсудить это со мной, а не с подружками? Что это с ней? Маска изо льда начала таять? Третьеклассники выпускаются, и она боится, что тот, кто ей нравится, так и не обратит на неё внимание?».

«Дуракава, вообще-то это твой шанс узнать, кем занято сердечко Тобио! Бери быка за рога!» — скомандовал его мозг голосом Ива-чана.

— А тебе кто-то нравится? Я его знаю? Он спортсмен? — обрушил он сразу град вопросов, пребывая в растерянности: он одновременно хотел и не хотел знать на них ответы.

Нетактично спрашивать у девушек о таком напрямую, но он слишком занервничал и испугался, что придётся ввязаться в любовный треугольник тупым углом, стать третьим лишним для Кагеямы Тобио и мистера Икс. Ойкава всегда был уверен в собственной неотразимости, но теперь эта его уверенность начала пошатываться. Эта девушка уж точно себя не на помойке нашла, но интереса к мужскому полу он у неё не замечал. Он был практически уверен, что, не будь он опытным и талантливым спортсменом, она бы даже не снизошла до разговора с ним. Он видел, с каким презрением и высокомерием она смотрела на большинство своих сверстников, некоторых даже одного взгляда не удостаивала. Недаром её прозвали «Снежной королевой» — она производила именно такое впечатление: холодная, сильная, недоступная, с тяжёлым пронзительным взглядом синих промораживающих насквозь глаз. Однажды он подумал, что по-настоящему рад, что такая девушка, как Тобио, обратила на него внимание. Не рад стал, когда понял, что влюбился — в её глаза, редкие улыбки, длинные волосы, в девяноста девяти случаях из ста стянутые в хвост, в её смех, пытливый ум, любознательность и непоколебимую уверенность в себе. В её изящные тренированные руки, так ловко отдающие пасы и выполняющие сильнейшие подачи. В её сильные мускулистые ноги, возносящие свою хозяйку высоко над площадкой для отличнейших пасов в прыжке. В её гибкое тело, совершающее немыслимые сэйвы при приёме подач. В неё всю — с головы до ног. Хотелось, чтобы она смотрела на него как на любимых волейболистов — с таким же блеском в глазах. Чтобы чаще улыбалась ему. Чтобы могла болтать с ним обо всём на свете — а с ней никогда не становилось скучно. Он тогда долго и истерично ржал: мол, ну ты даёшь, Дуракава, втрескался в высокомерную стерву, умудрился же! Сдаться и отступить ему не позволило врождённое упрямство, хотя с ней, он знал наверняка, не сработал бы ни один стандартный способ соблазнения — кино, кафе, цветы, мишки с сердцами (тем не менее в кафе они иногда ходили и даже были в кино — смотрели «Чужой: Завет», потом долго смеялись над тем, как глупо действовали герои). Он с огромным удовольствием тренировался с ней один на один, провожал её до дома, когда она ему позволяла (радовался как ребёнок, когда позволяла — был бы собакой, тотчас же принялся бы вилять хвостиком, дурень). С ней было что обсудить. Она очень много знала об истории мирового волейбола, об олимпийском движении, о великих спортсменах Японии. Учёба её не слишком интересовала, лишь постольку-поскольку, но училась она неплохо — повестка «ты же девочка, учись хорошо, станешь хорошей женой» давала о себе знать. «И будешь обеспечивать глупого слабохарактерного мужика. Вот счастье-то!» — всегда добавляли в своих постах феминистки, которых читал Ойкава. И был в чём-то с ними согласен. Тобио он в роли жены безработного домоседа, интересы которого ограничиваются едой, просмотром рисованного порно с большегрудыми и большеглазыми девушками и просиживание штанов за компьютерными играми, точно представить не мог. Она бы такого не потерпела. Более того, она на такого бы даже не посмотрела.

Ей нужен был кто-то ещё сильнее характером, кого она могла бы уважать и даже пыталась бы превзойти. Кого, по крайней мере, слушала бы с интересом. И тут Тоору помогло то, что он тоже был человеком увлечённым. В детстве он увлекался динозаврами: он помнил много разных фактов про их виды, образ жизни, про раскопки, про палеонтологические музеи и наиболее ценные экспонаты. Естественно, он козырял перед Кагеямой остатками знаний и, по собственной оценке, предстал перед ней весьма умным и знающим человеком. Он даже рассказал ей, что мечтал сам заниматься раскопками, но потом в подростковом возрасте стал бредить покорением далёкого космоса, много читал про звёзды, планеты, космические путешествия, смотрел и читал научную фантастику, пересмотрел раз по десять все эпизоды Звёздных войн и все фильмы про Чужих. О да, кажется, он и тут её своими познаниями впечатлил, показал, что не только она может носить гордое звание эксперта.

Он понимал, что с ней будет очень тяжело и для собственного спокойствия было бы намного проще забить и забыть, в море ещё полно рыбы, она не последняя девушка в Японии и на всей планете Земля, а с Тобио каши не сваришь. Но не сдавался, мечтая покорить эту неприступную крепость, завоёвывать любую другую девушку было бы намного менее интересно — да вообще неинтересно — и не хотелось-то особо какую-то другую. Хотелось именно эту — в другую он бы вряд ли влюбился. Тоору считал, что именно он — тот парень, который ей идеально подходит, ведь она к нему тянулась — к его силе, его обаянию, его познаниям (она даже попросила у него самую детскую энциклопедию про космос и прочитала её от корки до корки, потом цитировала несколько раз в разговорах). Но больше всего, конечно, тянулась к его спортивным умениям — хотела овладеть всеми техниками и хитростями, которыми владел он. Расстраивалась, когда не получались подачи в прыжке или обманные пасы. Сама тренировала по выходным «бразильскую» подачу* — смертоносное оружие на площадке: просто планирующую подачу и так сложно отбить, а тут ещё и посланную с такой силой. Так сильно хотела его превзойти, что отрабатывала тот навык, который он даже и не пытался освоить. Ему было достаточно просто «расстреливать» соперников силовой подачей. Но он поддерживал её в её упорном стремлении овладеть таким хитрым трюком, став со временем излюбленной мишенью её подач. На совместных тренировках они отбивали руки до красноты и синяков, а потом смеялись и пили молочные коктейли, обсуждая эпичные фэйлы приёма подачи друг друга.

К концу апреля Ойкава бросил свою тогдашнюю девушку — под предлогом того, что хочет больше времени посвящать волейболу и учёбе, а к середине осени окончательно убедился в том, что своенравной Тобио нравится проводить время с ним. На неё стали косо смотреть девушки из его фан-клуба. Она, в свою очередь, игнорировала их взгляды с присущим ей высокомерием, оправдывая своё прозвище. Казалось, что она ни на что не претендовала. Его радовало одно: будь у неё парень, она бы не тащилась после занятий и тренировок, а тем более в выходные на дополнительные тренировки. Он начинал жалеть, что скоро выпустится и их пути разойдутся. Возможно, навсегда. И она так и не узнает о его чувствах, а во втором классе выберет себе новый образец для подражания, с которым будет тренироваться до изнеможения, смеяться и возвращаться домой. Молчал он тогда и о том, на кого собирается поступать. Боялся, что Кагеяма его первая засмеёт: решили променять спорт на офисную работу? Ну вы и дурак! А он всего лишь хотел помогать женщинам, которые попали в беду и не могут сами за себя постоять. То есть не таким, как Тобио: он был уверен, что уж она-то сможет защитить себя и без юриста, разбирающего дела об изнасилованиях и о насилии в семье.

Уверен ровно до сегодняшнего дня. Теперь же он был уверен, что никто и никогда раньше не видел её такой слабой и беззащитной. И даже такая сильная девушка, как она, растерялась, столкнувшись с откровенной наглостью и насилием. Не смогла ничего противопоставить насильнику. Если бы Тоору не подоспел вовремя, то свершилось бы непоправимое, что сломало бы даже её, девушку с ледяным взглядом ярко-синих глаз, с надменной королевской осанкой, с чёрными, как угли, волосами.

Он уже видел её настоящую — когда она искренне смеялась над его провальными приёмами, когда заваливала вопросами про далёкие звёзды, когда слизывала оставшуюся на губах капельку коктейля. Но теперь Тоору словно увидел её мягкое беззащитное нутро — без маски высокомерия, в пробитой насквозь броне. Увидел хрупкую, смертельно напуганную девушку, нуждающуюся в защите от подонков, пытающихся посягнуть на её честь. И даже такая Тобио была до безумия красива и притягательна. Ещё больше, чем холодная и неприступная. Он окончательно понял, что пропал. Тобио нравилась ему любой. Просто потому, что Тобио — это Тобио.

— Да, он спортсмен, да, вы его знаете. Кто он — так я вам и сказала, держите карман шире, — ответила она, застёгивая блузку.

«УзнаЮ прежнюю упёртую Тобио-чан».

— Будь я на его месте, я был бы польщён, что нравлюсь такой невероятной девушке, как ты! — Ойкава осторожно попытался развести её на бОльшую откровенность.

— Думаю, да, он должен этому радоваться, ведь я — это я, только я совсем не интересую его как девушка… — Тобио вновь стала среднестатистической девчонкой с обычными девичьими проблемами: нравится мальчик, а мальчик на меня не смотрит, как быть?

— Он гей? — сдуру выпалил Тоору.

— В смысле? — удивлённо приподняла брови Кагеяма.

— Ну, в смысле только геев девушки не интересуют как девушки… — попытался оправдать сказанную тупость он. Вот ведь балбес, ляпнул даже не подумав. — Они, ну, это, по мальчикам…

— Аааа… — только и смогла выдать она — по её выражению лица было прям видно, как у неё в мозгу крутятся шестерёнки. — Да нет, вроде не по мальчикам, не замечала за ним таких…эээ наклонностей…

— Выходит, он круглый дурак… — протянул сбитый с толку Ойкава. Он ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке её тайны. Ещё и спорол какую-то чушь, теперь она в нём точно разочаруется… Надо же было своими руками всё испортить.

Он подал ей руку и помог встать. На мгновение залюбовался ею. Её блузка едва прикрывала трусики и открывала прекрасный вид на стройные и вместе с тем мускулистые ноги. Мозг подал телу сигнал, трактуемый однозначно: «Я её хочу».

Приплыли…

— Выходит, круглый дурак, — согласилась Кагеяма, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы: в конце концов она носила на тренировки достаточно короткие спортивные шорты, обтягивающие и подчёркивающие всё, что только можно и нельзя. Нелегко ему приходилось, но выбора не было, каждый раз он стряхивал нахлынувшее возбуждение, думая обо всём самом противном. Об экзаменах по математике, например. — А что я ему скажу? Признаваться первой же не комильфо. Это мужчины вроде как должны делать первый шаг. А после сегодняшнего дня мне так стыдно, что не хочу, чтобы мужчины вообще на меня смотрели.

«Ну вот, опять начинается. И где моя самоуверенная и высокомерная Тобио? Я же уже объяснил ей, что она ни в чём не виновата. Крепко же девочке вбили в голову, что изнасилование, да даже просто попытка — это клеймо на всю жизнь, от которого ничто не избавит. Как будто над головой появляется надпись огненными буквами: «Я проклята, не приближайтесь ко мне!».

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, Тобио-чан! Виноват в случившемся Мацукава и только он! Это он не понимает, что если не нравишься девушке, то прекрати к ней лезть! — вновь попытался объяснить он.

— Проблема не в этом, — покачала головой Кагеяма. –Я не виновата, что Мацукава не понимает всего того, что прекрасно понимаете вы. Если он не нравится девушке, то её не добиться силой. Сколько бы усилий он ни прикладывал. Пусть для начала научится слышать «нет». Хуже то, что он украл мой первый поцелуй.

И она густо и отчаянно покраснела. Опустила взгляд и принялась натягивать форменную юбку. Его сердце забилось чаще от бессильной холодной ярости.

«Так вот из-за чего она переживает! Бедная девочка. Теперь у неё будет травма на всю жизнь. Как же она, должно быть, мечтала, чтобы первый поцелуй, как в романах и сёдзе-манге, случился с кем-то особенным. А урод Мацукава украл у неё эти мечты…».

Ойкава вспомнил свой первый поцелуй — неумелый, торопливый, слюнявый. Произошло это на дне рождения одноклассницы, ещё в начальной школе. Никакого кайфа он не испытал, да и было это заданием в игре «Правда или действие». Поцелуй с кем-то особенным, как же! Впереди его ждала ещё куча неособенных поцелуев, он и расстроиться особо не успел-то. Был так мал, что даже не осознал, что это был его первый поцелуй, нечто, вероятно, очень важное в его личной жизни. Он не придал этому особого значения. Но он — это он, а вот Тобио…

Внутри у него поднялась новая волна успокоившегося было моря ненависти к Мацукаве. Этот ублюдок лишил его любимую Кагеяму Тобио её первого поцелуя, её особенного поцелуя, который она хотела запомнить на всю жизнь. В любое другое время он бы сказал, что нечего об этом переживать, но только не ей. Высокомерной самоуверенной девчонке, у которой под маской, как оказалось, скрывается хрупкая романтичная натура. Девчонке, так любимой им.

— Представь, что поцелуя с Мацукавой не было. Кому бы ты отдала свой первый поцелуй? — задал он вопрос в лоб в надежде приободрить её, снова дать ей возможность помечтать о первом поцелуе с особенным человеком.

Она вытащила из шкафчика пиджак и повернулась к Тоору — своим пылающим от стыда лицом.

— Не знаю. Кому-то особенному. Кому-то, кто интересен мне и кому интересна я. Как личность. Не только как девушка с красивым личиком, — выдала она, упорно борясь со смущением.

Ойкава словно разом вспомнил все их разговоры, попытка померяться…знаниями, её вопросы про звёзды, свои вопросы про Олимпийские игры и единственный поход в кино (она перед этим специально посмотрела все фильмы про Чужих, и они вместе обругали фильм «Прометей», а потом — уже в кинотеатре — сам «Завет»). Вспомнил все тренировки, её стремление показать ему, какая она молодец, чему она научилась, мол, смотрите, что я могу, гордитесь мной!

Стоп, гордитесь мной?

«По всем параметрам выходит, что это я! Ей интересен я, и мне интересна она. Или мне хочется в это верить? Но вряд ли она стала бы обсуждать проблемы с парнями с первым встречным парнем. Выходит, я ей нравлюсь?».

«…пути часто расходятся. Если не успеть в отведённое вам время, можно никогда не встретиться и потом всю жизнь жалеть, что когда-то промолчал…» — пронеслись у него в голове её слова.

«Не узнаю, пока не сделаю. Правильно Тобио-чан сказала: а если не обратит? Так ведь можно прождать всю жизнь и понять, что своё счастье ты упустил давно и безвозвратно. И горько-горько сожалеть. Если я сейчас её не поцелую, то точно буду жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь! Пусть даже она даст мне пощёчину, оно будет стоить того. Хотя я всего лишь поцелую, руки распускать не буду».

Не говоря ни слова, Тоору взял её пунцовые щёки в свои ладони, посмотрел в расширившиеся от удивления синие глаза и поцеловал. Легонько коснулся её влажных искусанных губ своими. Не встретив сопротивления — уже не легонько. Спустил ладони на её шею. По очереди лизнул её верхнюю и нижнюю губу. Тобио отвечала на поцелуй неуверенно, больше просто держала рот приоткрытым и позволяла ему делать то, что он хочет. Неловко коснулась его языка своим. Потом попробовала его губы на вкус и зарылась пальцами в его волосы. Они целовались, как будто вместе прошли через тяжёлые испытания — не веря, что происходящее реально, что они наконец вместе, что всё позади.

Как оказалось, совсем не всё.

Она отстранила увлёкшегося Ойкаву и вырвалась.

И с того самого дня она упорно его избегала…

***

Маленькая, чтобы заинтересовать? Даже не выпускается? Идёт, чтобы потусоваться со старшими подружками?

Тоору сложил два и два.

— Погоди! — начал он, чувствуя, что закипает. — Ты что, идёшь на выпускной с Тобио-чан?

По лицу Ивайзуми было видно: угадал — уж слишком он нахмурился.

— Да. Какие-то проблемы? Мы с ней даже не встречаемся, Дуракава! Я могу пойти с кем хочу. Тем более она сама меня об этом попросила! — Хаджиме направился к корзине, доверху забитой мячами.

Ойкава застыл как вкопанный. Сама попросила Ива-чана? Что-то тут нечисто. Да ещё и так долго избегала его самого, не ходила на дополнительные тренировки, не отвечала на звонки и смски, ускоряла шаг, едва завидев его в коридоре. Что, чёрт побери, происходит?

Он догнал Ивайзуми, так и не дошедшего до корзины с мячами и вцепился в его футболку. Костяшки пальцев побелели, лицо пошло красными пятнами — ярость как она есть. Чистая концентрированная ярость. Хаджиме был ему лучшим другом долгие годы, но, кажется, лучший друг успел совершить непростительное — успел соблазнить девушку, в которую сам Тоору был влюблён.

— Отцепись от меня! Я же сказал, мы с ней даже не встречаемся! Меня не интересуют малолетки! — Ивайзуми попытался сбросить руки друга со своей потной футболки, но тот держал крепко. Отпустил только чтобы отвесить лучшему другу первую в жизни звонкую пощёчину.

— Ты мне друг, Ива-чан, но ты поступил подло! Когда ты успел её охмурить? Я даже припомнить не могу, чтобы вы общались дольше пяти минут! Что ты с ней сделал за моей спиной, что она пошла к тебе? — рассвирепел Ойкава. — Она ж девочка совсем, хоть и такая гордая и самоуверенная! Она совсем неопытная в отношениях! Я что, зря рассказал тебе, как спас её от Мацукавы? Если ты не помнишь, он пытался изнасиловать Тобио-чан в раздевалке! Я…! Да я…! — от злости он даже не мог подобрать слова. — Любого, кто к ней приблизится, в порошок сотру!

— Да ничего я не делал и никого не охмурял! — отрезал Ивайзуми, выставив сжатые в кулаках руки перед собой — словно боксёр перед поединком, готовый защищаться до последней капли крови. — Вот значит кто в твоём вкусе! Это многое объясняет. Например, то, что ты каждую свою свободную минуту проводил с ней. Кроме последних двух месяцев. Не объясняет, почему ты идёшь с капитаном девчонок, а не с ней.

— Знаешь, я бы и сам хотел понять, почему. Мы как раз последние два месяца и не общались! Она меня избегает! — Тоору оттолкнул корзину на колёсиках в сторону открытой двери снарядной. — Да зачем она к тебе пошла-то? Я не вижу в этом никакой логики!

— Она просила ничего тебе не рассказывать. Ты не должен был знать, что я иду с ней на наш выпускной! — Хаджиме схватился за голову.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава насупился и укоризненно посмотрел на своего собеседника. — Раз уж я догадался, что ты идёшь на выпускной с Тобио-чан, давай выкладывай, что там у неё стряслось.

Тот нахмурился. Замолчал, раздумывая, видимо, сдать лучшему другу девушку, которая ему доверилась, или сохранить её мотивы в секрете. Тяжело вздохнул, потёр виски, предложил поставить уже чёртову корзину в чёртову снарядную. Ойкава согласился, отметив про себя, что Ивайзуми ушёл от темы и может вообще к ней не вернуться. Это бесило. Он два месяца ничего не слышал про Тобио. Она проигнорировала все его попытки поговорить и встретиться. А теперь он и вовсе был сбит с толку. Она что, хочет спровоцировать его на ревность? Он и так весь извёлся. Он отчаялся. Он решил, что ошибся в выводах и поторопился с поцелуем. Но ведь ей понравилось! Или это всё обстоятельства? Её потянуло к нему, потому что он спас её от потенциально травмирующего опыта? Потому что отнёсся к ней с теплом и заботой, успокоил, убедил, что она не виновата в случившемся? Потому что ей хотелось поверить, что можно по-другому, а не…силой у шкафчиков? Даже если так, Тоору сто раз себя успел обругать за то, что поцеловал и, похоже, оттолкнул её своим порывом. Слишком поторопился с демонстрацией чувств… Она же ни разу не целовалась — до того дня — и, само собой разумеется, ни с кем не встречалась, с ней нужно было действовать медленно и постепенно — ещё более медленно и постепенно, чем начинать с поцелуя сразу в губы и почти с языком… Как он её смутил, неопытную, нецелованную девочку, отпугнул… Это было для неё слишком…слишком страстно и возбуждающе? Наверное, она испугалась этих ощущений. Наверное, воспитанная в ней стыдливость по отношению к противоположному полу не позволила ей признаться себе в столь — какой же это бред с точки зрения современных школьников и самого Ойкавы — греховных желаниях, признаться себе, что ей понравилось чувствовать себя такой — возбуждённой и желанной. (Ох, повестку «моё тело — моё дело» предстоит внедрять в юные умы ещё долгие годы). Да, она точно испугалась и, видимо, запретила себе поддаваться искушениям раз и навсегда… А для неё, выходит, именно он и воплощал собой эти искушения, желания, эти греховные ощущения, наслаждение плоти.

Жаль, что он не понял тогда, что не стоит так резво бросаться на неё с поцелуями… Надо было долго её обхаживать, завоёвывать доверие, избавлять от стыдливости, соблазнять, чтобы она забыла о стыде и поддалась своим желаниям, познала вместе с ним все прелести плотской любви… Кажется, теперь он навсегда потерял шансы быть рядом с любимой… Если Ива-чан не приоткроет ему завесу тайны, не раскроет хотя бы часть её карт, Тоору навсегда лишится возможности хотя бы услышать от неё лично, почему она прекратила общение с ним. Вероятно, они даже не пересекутся на выпускном — она уж точно не подойдёт, чтобы заговорить с ним — слишком гордая. Он будет облеплен девчонками и не заговорит с ней, потому что всё понял. И раз так, то им действительно не по пути. Их судьбы разойдутся раз и навсегда, потому что он испугал Тобио своими чувствами. И всё будет именно так, как она сказала: он всю жизнь будет жалеть. Жалеть, что поспешил, и думать, что лучше бы прошёл мимо и «промолчал».

Они с Хаджиме в молчании подошли к корзине. Ойкава изредка косился на друга, который как ни в чём не бывало хмурился, напряжённо морща лоб, но продолжал катить её по направлению к снарядной. Вместе — сверля друг друга взглядами– они приподняли корзину и перетащили её через порожек.

— Здесь нам никто не помешает, — подал голос Ивайзуми, когда они оказались в полутёмном помещении снарядной.

Тоору сглотнул: обычно после этих слов начиналась всякая чертовщина.

— Ива-чан, ты говоришь как маньяк! — попытался пошутить он, гадая, что же такого ему может рассказать лучший друг.

— Да ну тебя и твои шуточки! Ещё что-то такое услышу, и хрен тебе, а не рассказ про Кагеяму! — ультимативным тоном заявил Хаджиме. — Я делаю это только потому, что ты мой лучший друг и я хочу, чтобы ты перестал хандрить, а то ходишь последние два месяца как в воду опущенный. Я же знаю тебя как облупленного, меня не проведёшь.

— Ладно, я внимательно тебя слушаю. — Ойкава вздохнул и опёрся спиной о стенку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Во-первых, я не настолько дурак, как ты думаешь. Я давно понял, что тебе нравится Тобио, иначе хрен бы ты тратил на неё столько времени, будь она хоть самой перспективной волейболисткой столетия, когда вокруг столько симпатичных и более доступных девчонок. Во-вторых, ясно всё с тобой: ты переживаешь из-за неё, тем более у вас не было дополнительных тренировок эти последние два месяца. И нет, это не из-за экзаменов и поступления. Ты клялся и божился, что никогда не оставишь тренировки из-за учёбы, хотя собираешься в серьёзный вуз. Ты всегда держал своё слово. Я, увы, нет. Надеюсь, Тобио меня простит. Надеюсь, мой рассказ поможет вам хоть как-то наладить отношения, что бы ни произошло между вами в декабре. Так вот слушай. — Ивайзуми перевёл дыхание и немного помолчал. — Кагеяма подошла ко мне неделю назад. Сказала, что хотела бы пойти на выпускной к нашей параллели — провести время с девчонками из команды. Но её пустят, только если она придёт с парнем из третьего класса. Ну, я, конечно, удивился. Мы же толком не общались с ней никогда. К тому же я знаю, что она нравится тебе. А она возьми и скажи — вообще без стеснения — мол, Ивайзуми-сан, можно я побуду вашей спутницей у вас на выпускном? Ну, а кто б возражал на моём месте? Ты бы точно нет. Прежде чем согласиться, я спросил у неё про тебя. Она отмахнулась: да у него найдётся с кем пойти и без меня, вы его фан-клуб вообще видели? Я бы пошла с ним, но потом начнутся проблемы с поклонницами. Не у меня, у него. Она ещё попросила не рассказывать тебе о нашем с ней разговоре. Сказала, что не знает, как ты на это отреагируешь. Ведь она знает, что ты испытываешь к ней симпатию, а она боится. Впрочем, она не уточнила, чего боится, остановилась на полуслове, ещё раз спросила, согласен ли я. Я кивнул, и на том и разошлись. Вот, собственно, и вся история. Так что, видишь, я никого не охмурял и подло не поступал. Я, так сказать, защищал твои интересы до самого конца.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан! Ты настоящий друг! Надеюсь, Тобио-чан простит, что ты мне всё рассказал. Хотя она очень умная девушка, она поймёт. Мы с тобой лучшие друзья, ты знаешь обо мне многое, тебя, скажем так, заботят мои интересы. Наверное, можно предположить, что ты пересказал бы мне содержание вашего с Тобио-чан разговора. Он ведь напрямую касается меня.

Тоору отлип от стенки и похлопал Хаджиме по плечу. Он был очень тронут: Ива-чан позаботился о его чувствах. И о чувствах Тобио в какой-то мере тоже. Ойкава надеялся, что они оба ещё обязательно отблагодарят Ивайзуми за то, что он не позволил им потерять друг друга на перекрёстке судеб, иногда разводящим людей всё дальше друг от друга по глупости, по трусости, из-за неумения открыться или объясниться**. Лучший друг заслуживает памятника из чистого золота и непременно должен оказать им честь — стать крёстным отцом их потенциальных детей.

Тобио боится — он, правда, не мог припомнить, чтобы она чего-то боялась. Но, кажется, он понимает, из-за чего. Выпускной — его шанс расставить все точки над i в отношениях с ней, сделать её окончательно и бесповоротно своей, доказать ей свою любовь, которая когда-то была маленьким робким ростком, но, набрав силу, пустила корни в его сердце, прочно там закрепилась, и теперь выкорчевать её, это окрепшее молодое деревце, можно будет, только вырвав само сердце из его груди.

***

Неформальная часть выпускного проходила в караоке. Ойкава бы назвал это заведение караоке плюс: хочешь — поёшь сам, хочешь — идёшь на танцпол и танцуешь под хиты по вкусу местного диджея, хочешь — просто сидишь на стуле и с недовольным видом потягиваешь сок. Чем, собственно, Тоору и занимался. Его спутница пошла срывать горло в караоке вместе с подружками. Он остался предоставлен самому себе. Ива-чан задерживался: после официальной части он повёз Тобио за сменной обувью, она хотела, как он сказал, надеть балетки вместо неудобных туфелек на каблуках, в которых была на официальной части их выпускного. Ойкава тогда мельком заметил её в зрительном зале: она сидела на одном из дальних рядов, среди родителей и других ребят, которых пригласили прийти выпускники, с интересом следила за тем, как её друзьям и знакомым вручают аттестаты о среднем образовании.

Церемония шла достаточно долго и практически без перерыва, выпускники едва успевали отдохнуть от бесконечных аплодисментов своим товарищам по учёбе, а потом уже сами исполняли прощальный концерт для родителей, учителей и всех собравшихся — эдакий выпускной а-ля рус: директор летом ездил в Россию на педагогическую конференцию, проходившую в городе со странным названием Саратов, и совершенно вдохновился местным выпускным в одной из гимназий. Так вдохновился, что решил провести эксперимент в этой выпускной параллели. Надо сказать, идея всем пришлась по душе. Учителя, ученики и родители с энтузиазмом принялись за разработку программы самой церемонии и концерта ученической, родительской и учительской самодеятельности.

Ойкава мог сказать, что первая часть выпускного прошла на ура. Скучая на стуле в кафе и не обращая внимание на бит, доносившийся из колонок, он перебирал в уме ещё свежие воспоминания. Каждый класс придумал талантливое представление, с юмором освещающее различные аспекты школьной жизни (его класс обыгрывал типичный день — 8 уроков, дополнительные занятия, шутки вспоминали все вместе из школьных лет и вместе же сочиняли сценарий). Родители разыграли целое представление, показывающее, каким виделись школьные годы их детей им самим (Тоору аплодировал громче всех своей маме и отцу Ива-чана, они играли главные роли — одну из трёх семейных пар, чьи дети переходили из класса в класс и сталкивались с различными проблемами, которые пришлось решать родителям. Самым смешным был эпизод, в котором мать Ойкавы звонила своей по сюжету подруге — матери одноклассницы её сына, и они вместе пытались решить логические задачки для начальной школы, но их соображалка им почему-то начисто отказывала. Был и трогательный эпизод, в котором мать одного из героев-детей, ну, тоже сыгранного одним из родителей, утешала дочь, которую не приняли в ту старшую школу, в которую она жаждала поступить). Учителя же представили свой взгляд на своих учеников и приоткрыли завесу тайны своей повседневной жизни (особенно весело было наблюдать, как учительница алгебры и геометрии проверяла контрольные вместе со своей взрослой по сюжету дочкой, учащейся в институте на филологическом факультете и всё равно помнящей из школьного курса алгебры и геометрии больше, чем многие раздолбаи-одноклассники Тоору). После выступления учителей Ойкава пошёл вместе со всеми на сцену, где они спели песню, написанную в 1991 году директором одной из школ Японии для своих выпускников***. Этой песней все-все, вся параллель: и лучшие ученики, и средние, и не самые талантливые, и задиры, и спортсмены, и очкарики-ботаники, и стервы, и серые мышки в толстых круглых очках, и спортсменки, и круглые отличницы, и те, кто были хороши в живописи, музыке, рисовании манги — жалели, что прекрасные школьные дни прошли и клялись не забывать их никогда (хоть они с Ивайзуми и были очень рады, что выпускались, но во время исполнения плакали оба — это действительно незабываемое время, которое больше никогда не повторится). Под конец плакал, наверное, весь зал. Девчонки очень старались не растереть тушь, но в итоге многие из них стали похожи на заплаканных панд. Тоору остервенело тёр глаза платком, стараясь собрать никак не желавшие прекращаться слёзы. У них впереди был целый — один последний — вечер, которые они могли провести всей параллелью вместе. Ну, не всей, конечно, а тем составом, который скинулся на аренду караоке-кафе и еду.

Караоке Ойкаве было до лампочки: петь он не любил, а слушать, как другие фальшивят и натужно дерут глотки — увольте. Всё, чего он хотел, — это провести даже этот последний вечер в компании товарищей по учёбе вовсе не в их компании. Он очень ждал Тобио и Хаджиме. Свою уже бывшую подопечную, стыдно признаться, ждал даже больше, чем лучшего друга. Для отношений с ней это точно был последний вечер, когда он мог что-то изменить.

Прошёл уже почти час с начала их развлекательной программы. Ойкава выпил два стакана апельсинового сока, один — вишнёвого, съел пять шариков из осьминогов, попробовал десять разных видов роллов, умял три суши с креветкой и две — с угрём. Иногда он болтал с подходившими выпить сока и отдохнуть от танцев одноклассниками, обсуждали прошедшую официальную часть и туманное будущее — университетскую жизнь, ну и — куда без этого — наряды девчонок. Тоору отвечал рассеянно, иногда односложно и больше слушал. На днях ему пришло письмо с юридического факультета Токийского университета, но он очень просил родителей не открывать его, пока не пройдёт выпускной вечер. Об этом он рассказал пока только Ива-чану, тот, конечно, посоветовал не томить себя ожиданием, но Ойкава лишь покачал головой.

— Не хочу портить себе впечатления от выпуска из школы, — ответил он тогда лучшему другу.

К нему, уже бывшему капитану волейбольной команды Аоба Джосай и самому популярному парню всей школы, то и дело подходили девочки, в том числе та самая, с большими буферами, про которую Хаджиме подумал, что Тоору пригласил её. Хватали его за руки и тянули на танцпол. Потанцевал он только с Изуми — полноватой девчонкой в очках, бывшей волейболисткой, оставившей спорт из-за травмы спины (он часто видел её на трибунах во время матчей его команды, они учились вместе в средней школе, и она по старой памяти болела за коллегу). Они обсудили результаты последних международных соревнований по волейболу. Ойкава пожелал Изуми удачи на выбранном ею нелёгком поприще — все в школе знали о её амбициях: поставив крест на спортивной карьере, она направила все усилия на подготовку к карьере дипломатической. К выпускному она успела рассказать буквально всем, что её приняли на факультет международных отношений в престижнейшем Университете Цукубы****. На её вопрос о выбранном пути Тоору ответил уклончиво, сказал, что мечтает о Токио, но опасается вскрывать их письмо. Изуми понимающе усмехнулась и похлопала его по плечу, пожелав никогда не сдаваться, потому что возможно-то всё, стоит только захотеть.

Этот разговор, пожалуй, был единственным, что скрасило его время в ожидании Тобио. Её он ждал уже больше часа, то и дело поглядывал на цифры на экране своего смартфона и на входную дверь. Наконец его терпение было вознаграждено: кафе гостеприимно впустило сердитую Кагеяму в чёрном пальто и следом за ней галантного Ива-чана в синей спортивной куртке, придержавшего дверь. Ойкава оставался на месте и напряжённо ждал. Ивайзуми помог Тобио повесить пальто на свободный крючок на увешанной верхней одеждой стойке. И тут-то Тоору фигурально и ну, практически буквально разинул рот от восхищения. Красное платье в китайском стиле, расшитое причудливыми цветами, очень ей шло, разрезы по бокам открывали вид на её сильные, мускулистые и вместе с тем достаточно стройные ноги. Оно было достаточно длинным, но всё равно оставляло простор для фантазии — что же скрывается под платьем, если оно позволяет открыть такие соблазнительные ножки? Вид её ног будоражил воображение Ойкавы — разрезы начинались достаточно высоко, и он тут же представил, как залезает рукой под ткань и добирается до внутренней поверхности её бедра, заставляя гордую Кагеяму Тобио краснеть — в тон платью — и смущаться. Платье скрывало шею — а жаль, обтягивало плечи и оставляло обнажёнными сильные тренированные руки. Тоору долго гадал, что же она наденет, но такую красоту он даже представить не мог — вроде и достаточно целомудренный наряд (не то что у его одноклассниц, разодетых в платья-трусы с кокеткой, как их называла мама, чьим хобби было и остаётся шитьё одежды самой себе. Что такое кокетка — он не знал, но суть шутки примерно понял), но заставляет кровь бурлить не меньше, чем платья-мини, а то и больше. На её плече висела чёрная сумочка-конвертик на длинном тонком ремешке. Длинные чёрные волосы, обычно для удобства завязанные в хвост, ниспадали на плечи шелковистыми волнами — он редко видел её с такой причёской, но готов был поклясться, что именно такой он хотел бы видеть её всю оставшуюся жизнь — желательно в одном с ним доме.

Кажется, Кагеяма заметила, что он на неё прям откровенно пялится без всякого стеснения. Их взгляды встретились, и она тут же свой отвела, поспешив что-то спросить у подошедшей официантки. Но прежде он успел разглядеть в нём радость встречи, постепенно сменившуюся непонятной печалью, и немой укор самой себе. Понял, что его внимание для неё очень лестно — её глаза аж заблестели, когда она поняла, что он на неё смотрит. В нём вспыхнула надежда на то, что сегодня он способен на всё, сегодня он убедит Тобио принять его чувства.

Но прежде, чем он успел к ней приблизиться, за ней уже закрылась дверь в караоке-комнату. Пошла рвать глотку вместе с Йоко — своим уже бывшим капитаном. Ойкава выругался про себя. Он её упустил. Делать снова было нечего. Он машинально ответил отказом на очередное приглашение на танец от девушки, которую даже толком не разглядел. Поднялся и подошёл к Ивайзуми, который спрашивал у официанта, осталось ли что-то из горячего.

— Не удивлюсь, если после сегодняшнего Тобио-чан станет встречаться с тобой, — прошелестел Тоору вместо «привет».

Хаджиме недовольно цокнул языком.

— Хорош, Дуракава, реально, глупо с твоей стороны. Это ты с ней весь год носился как с писаной торбой, а не я. Сам подумай! — недовольно пробурчал он.

— Ива-чан, ну она же опять от меня сбежала. — Ойкава обиженно надулся.

— Потому что иногда ты такой кретин! — Эти оскорбительные слова прозвучали как хлёсткая пощёчина. — Но не парься, устанет надрываться в караоке и придёт сюда. Наверняка ж её подружки тоже захотят повертеть задницами перед парнями.

Хаджиме обнадёживающе хлопнул Тоору по плечу.

— Спасибо, утешил! — язвительно заметил последний и решил, что благоразумнее будет сменить тему. — Вы чего так долго?

— Ну ты знаешь, девчонки… да ты лучше меня должен знать, что может задержать девчонку дома перед свиданием. — подмигнул ему Ивайзуми. — Если ты помнишь, на официальной части она была в более официальной одежде. Точнее в школьной форме. Она не только туфли меняла. Думаешь что, она переоделась в платье по мановению волшебной палочки? А макияж? Ну не мне ж тебя учить в самом деле! Это вроде ты у нас интересуешься проблемами девчонок! Чтобы быть такой красоткой…

— Ива-чан! — прошипел Ойкава по слогам, перебивая его. — Медленно повтори то, что ты только что сказал!

Хаджиме непонимающе уставился в пространство.

— Ну, я сказал, что это ты у нас интересуешься проблемами девчонок, а не я. А в чём проблема, Дуракава? — Он удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Нет, Ива-чан, после этого-то ты что сказал? Уже не помнишь? Память как у рыбки, да? — проскрежетал зубами Тоору. — Ты назвал Тобио-чан красоткой! И говоришь мне не ревновать? Я всерьёз начинаю опасаться, что она уйдёт с этого вечера под руку с тобой. И не к себе домой.

— Твои намёки оскорбительны! — Глаза Ивайзуми сузились от злости. — Я не собираюсь соблазнять девушку, которая нравится тебе. К тому же я просто констатировал очевидное. Только слепой бы не заметил её красоты. Тебе очень повезло, Ойкава!

— Скажешь, что мне повезёт, когда я поговорю с Тобио-чан! — буркнул Ойкава, ероша каштановые волосы.

— Знаешь, что берёт города? — Вопрос друга показался совершенно неожиданным и не вписывающимся в тему разговора.

Тоору покачал головой, не понимая, что на Ива-чана нашло.

— Терпение, друг мой, терпение! — назидательным тоном пояснил Хаджиме. — Твоё от тебя никуда не денется.

Похлопав растерянного друга по плечу, Ива-чан пошёл за стол к одноклассникам — уплетать щедрые лакомства, заказанные заботливыми родителями. Ойкава остался стоять в одиночестве, переваривая разговор с Ивайзуми. Терпение — это, конечно, хорошо, но не когда у тебя остаётся — Тоору взглянул на экран смартфона — часа четыре, даже, может быть, три, если их в полночь погонят, до того, как вы расстанетесь навсегда. В отчаянии он представил худший исход сегодняшнего вечера.

А на улице — вот очень вовремя — начался дождь. Судя по звукам капель — очень сильный. Он гулко барабанил по окнам кафе. Это вгоняло Ойкаву в ещё большее уныние.

«А в России школьный выпускной заканчивается тем, что все вместе дружно встречают рассвет. Правда, у них выпускные летом, в плюс-минус день летнего солнцестояния, и рассвет наступает намного раньше, чем в марте», — подумал он без всякой задней мысли, вспоминая слова жены директора, как-то мимоходом рассказавшей им (ну ещё бы, она же была их классной руководительницей) на уроке зарубежной литературы про российские выпускные традиции.

Он не встретит рассвет вместе с Тобио. После полуночи ребята начнут разбредаться по домам — под аккомпанемент безжалостного ливня. Выпускники ещё долго не смогут уснуть, воспроизводя в памяти в мельчайших подробностях этот последний школьный вечер, и, наверное, только тогда поймут, что всё, это конец — завершилась целая эпоха в их жизни — целых двенадцать школьных лет, за порогом которых их ждала неизвестность. Больше не надо вставать по будильнику, мчаться в школу, стараясь не опоздать, переживать из-за контрольных. Больше не будет никаких школьных экскурсий, торжественных линеек, дежурств, внеклассных занятий, никаких обедов на крыше школы и общения с одноклассниками на переменах. Всё. Finita la comedia. Впереди — будущее, трудное, полное опасностей и новых впечатлений, очень интересное и захватывающее будущее. Вот только многие пока не знают даже примерно, что будет в их будущем.

Тоору вернётся домой и молча, в окружении родителей откроет письмо из Токио, и будь что будет. Если ему отказали в поступлении, значит, так тому и быть. Будет сидеть дома, слушать шум дождя, небо будет плакать, и он — вместе с небом. Будет заливать и закусывать свою печаль — больше ему ничего не останется. Получится так, что он облажался и с Тобио-чан, и со своей мечтой помогать женщинам. Пожалуй, именно на этом его жизнь и закончится.

Если он всё же поступил, он будет безумно счастлив. Хотя бы где-то он добьётся своего. Хотя бы заложит фундамент для своего профессионального поприща. Хрен с ней, с личной жизнью. Не получилось с Кагеямой, значит, не надо вообще больше стараться. Он и один прекрасно справится. Зато сможет полностью посвятить себя юридической карьере и сделает более безопасным будущее десятков и, возможно, сотен женщин. А возможно, и тысяч. Если он всегда будет добиваться обвинительного приговора для насильников, то он спасёт и тех, кого могли изнасиловать, останься эти преступники на свободе. Пожалуй, это поможет ему примириться с одиночеством.

На какое-то мгновение Ойкава пожалел, что не умеет обмениваться мыслями с Кагеямой Тобио. Иначе, он свято в это верил, она бы уже давно перестала трепаться с подружками и бросилась ему на шею. Они бы точно смогли объясниться. И, возможно, не пришлось бы ставить крест на своей личной жизни.

Всё у него внутри буквально кричало: «Ну, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, мне очень это нужно! Если я сделал что-то не так, пожалуйста, позволь мне загладить вою вину! Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс! Не отвергай меня!». Жаль, что он не мог до неё докричаться. Он, конечно, мог подойти и силой утащить её у девчонок, но он ничего не делал силой по отношению к девушкам, особенно к тем, которые ему нравились.

Тоору тяжело вздохнул, решил, что подпирать стенку кафе слишком скучно, и поспешил присоединиться к Ива-чану, уплетающему за обе щёки шарики из осьминогов и аппетитный стейк и оживлённо что-то обсуждающему с другими парнями. Помахал им, сел рядом, налил себе ананасовый сок, положил с десяток роллов и остывшие свиные рёбрышки.

Он успел обсудить все последние сплетни. Про то, кто куда хочет поступить и уже поступил, кому родители запретили идти на неофициальную часть выпускного из-за очень низких оценок на выпускных экзаменах, у кого из-за экзаменов случился нервный срыв, кто с кем встречался, кто кого бросил прямо перед экзаменами, кто с кем уже успел лишиться девственности. Узнал кучу ненужных фактов о том, какова в постели та самая блондинка с большими буферами — оказывается, она встречалась с парнем из баскетбольного клуба, что не мешало ей с улыбкой хищницы смотреть на самого Ойкаву. Он никогда не замечал в себе такого интереса к сплетням, но это здорово отвлекало от мыслей о Тобио. Он знал, что забудет всю эту информацию, как только выйдет за порог кафе, но сейчас ощущал острую потребность в этой непринуждённой болтовне о людях, с большинством из которых он сегодня расстанется навсегда.

Во время разговоров он успел несколько раз обвести скучающим взглядом всё кафе — в целом родители выбрали классное место. Огромная площадь, высокие потолки, стены розовато-бежевые, очень приглушённых оттенков, такие светлые-светлые, неоновое освещение, минималистичная мебель — квадратные столы и стулья беловато-серебристого оттенка, на которых иногда отражался свет софитов, то и дело мелькающий на полу танцпола. Над танцующими парочками и группками девчонок и парней висел серебристый шар, переливающийся будто всеми цветами в мире. Ойкава то и дело выхватывал отдельные лица, освещаемые разноцветными огнями. Почему-то пытался запомнить эти лица: они учились с ним бок о бок три года, и это было бесценное время, которое он, как ни старайся, не забудет никогда.

Время на экране телефона медленно, но верно приближалось к десяти часам вечера. Тоору перестал вслушиваться в музыку, доносящуюся из колонок. Его захватил трёп с парнями. Обсудив товарищей по учёбе, они стали делиться рассказами о любимых шоу, актёрах, актрисах, айдолах, естественно, обсуждая, кто с кем замутил бы, будь такая возможность встретиться с этими знаменитыми женщинами вживую. Обсудили любимые фильмы, мультфильмы и вновь — от детства — перешли к планам на будущее, начав с того, кто кем хотел стать в детстве. Ойкава рассказал, что сначала хотел стать археологом, а потом космонавтом. Про нынешние планы ответил уклончиво, из всей школы про них знал только верный друг Ивайзуми.

Кажется, Тоору уже выпил очень много сока.

***

Вернувшись из туалета, Ойкава первым делом обратил внимание на столик, за которым обосновалась Йоко, а рядом с ней — ещё две девчонки из команды и… длинные чёрные волосы, красное платье, сильные, но в то же время изящные руки… Кагеяма, мать её, Тобио! Сплетничает с подружками и непринуждённо смеётся — так же, как смеялась, когда он по-дурацки лажал, пытаясь принять её подачи.

Тоору застыл посреди танцпола, совершенно не обращая внимания на танцующих девчонок и парней. Кто-то велел ему убираться с танцпола, раз он не танцует, но он и с места не сдвинулся. Он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как Тобио отправляет в рот кусочки мяса, роллы и суши — один за другим, как высовывает язычок, нетерпеливо пробующий пищу на вкус, как обхватывает еду пухлыми блестящими губами. Заметил, что к уголку её губ прилепилась рисинка — подумал, что с удовольствием бы слизнул эту рисинку с её губ, поцеловал её сначала в их уголок, а потом медленно перебрался к их центру, раздвинул языком… Хотел бы он, чтобы его язык оказался на месте поглощаемых ею вкусностей — чтобы она так же высовывала свой язычок ему навстречу, жадно пытаясь урвать прикосновение его губ и языка как можно раньше, чтобы так же брала его язык в плен своих, несомненно, чувственных губ.

Из грёз о поцелуе с любимой девушкой его вырвал ощутимый толчок в плечо, чуть не сбивший его с ног: видать, слишком замечтался, по-прежнему окружённый толпой танцующих. После этого он поспешил убраться с танцпола от греха подальше. Заметил, что Тобио посмотрела на часы и, будто ужаснувшись, прикрыла раскрытый рот рукой: ничего себе, уже так поздно? Ойкава достал свой смартфон и проверил время: 22:25. Вообще-то не поздно, так что не так, эй, Тобио?

Он перевёл взгляд на Ива-чана: тот тоже проверял время и схватился за голову. К нему решительным шагом подошла Кагеяма Тобио. Тоору подошёл ближе, чтобы услышать, о чём они говорят.

— Я обещала маме, что вернусь к одиннадцати. Думаю, мне уже пора собираться и уходить. ПровОдите меня до дома, Ивайзуми-сан? — спросила она, явно взволнованная.

Так, это что ещё такое?

Ивайзуми повернул голову в сторону Ойкавы. В его взгляде совершенно определённо читалось: «Ну ты и дебил, раз проворонил свой шанс!».

— Провожу, только с ребятами попрощаюсь, последний вечер вместе как-никак. Ты пока постой здесь, а то тут музыка громкая, друг до друга не докричишься, мало ли, разминёмся, — кивнул Хаджиме и озадаченно почесал в затылке.

Первым делом он подошёл к Тоору и угрожающе прошептал: «Дуракава, это твой последний шанс подкатить свои яйца к Тобио. Не растрать его, придурок!». Не дождавшись ответа, Ивайзуми развернулся на каблуках и пошёл по направлению к другим столам.

Кагеяма стояла совсем одна. Смотрела на сжатый в пальцах телефон. Совсем не замечала человека, чьё сердце так мечтает до неё докричаться.

Перед глазами Тоору пронеслась целая жизнь, которая могла бы быть у них с Тобио, будь они вместе. Целая жизнь, которую он представлял себе несколько месяцев. Представлял, как они проводят время вместе, смеются, целуются, занимаются любовью, играют свадьбу, просыпаются друг с другом в одной постели, лежат в обнимку, вместе завтракают, путешествуют, каждый день наслаждаются жизнью и радуются мелочам, ссорятся и потом сразу же мирятся, очень стараются подарить жизнь крохотным существам, растят их и воспитывают — обязательно двух: мальчика и девочку, и чтобы мальчик был старше, обожают их и любят друг друга — нежно, страстно, безумно и всегда-всегда, что бы ни случилось.

Эта жизнь медленно, но верно рассыпалась в его воображении на мелкие детали, будто кто-то разбирал её как с трудом собранный пазл, украшающий стену, и отправлял кусочки в полёт. Если сейчас Ойкава не подойдёт, не возьмёт её за руку, не попросит выслушать его, то всё… Эти мечты окончательно разлетятся в пыль, осядут пеплом на промокших улицах города. И он навсегда останется одинок. Так, как он любит Тобио, он не полюбит больше никого и никогда. А она будет принадлежать другому.

Нет, он этого допустить не может. Иначе всю жизнь будет сожалеть.

Тоору решительно сжал руки в кулаки. Почувствовал, как кто-то тронул его за плечо. В гневе обернулся. Тем, кто посмел оторвать его от выполнения задуманного, был Кётани Кентаро. Как этот вообще дожил до выпуска? Ойкава был уверен, что этого парня рано или поздно выгонят из школы за нанесение тяжкого вреда чьему-нибудь здоровью. Как оказалось, не выгнали.

— Чего тебе? — прошипел Тоору, стараясь не упускать из виду Тобио.

— Там пацаны в туалете спрятали саке в одной из кабинок. Ты похож на человека, которому сейчас очень нужно саке. Будешь? — вполне миролюбиво поинтересовался Бешеный Пёс.

Это типа он решил, что Ойкаве для храбрости понадобилось? Или у него так бешено блестят глаза, что даже Бешеный Пёс решил, что ему срочно необходимо расслабиться? Нет уж! Ему не нужно выпивать для храбрости, чтобы поговорить с любимой девушкой.

— Отвянь, Бешеный Пёс! — Тоору скинул его руку с плеча.

— Ладно- ладно, моё дело предложить! — Кётани Кентаро поспешил убраться восвояси.

Пока он отвлёкся на этого недоумка, к его возлюбленной успел подойти не кто иной, как Мацукава. Схватил её за запястье. Она пыталась вырваться, но не могла. Он держал крепко и, судя по всему, уже успел набраться саке, запрятанного в туалете.

«Вот ублюдок! Я же его предупреждал! Ничему его жизнь не учит! Совсем страх потерял, гнида пьяная!».

Тоору ощутил прилив гнева и почувствовал себя смелым как никогда. Более смелым, чем — он был уверен — даже после бутылки саке. Даже если он ударит зарвавшегося урода сейчас –тот не отомстит: у Ойкавы есть козырь в рукаве в виде «всем расскажу, что ты пытался изнасиловать Тобио». Он решительно сократил состояние между ним и странной парочкой. Без предупреждения наотмашь ударил Мацукаву в нос. Кажется, настолько сильно, что сломал. Он покачнулся, но на ногах удержался. Растерянно прижал обе руки к носу, из которого хлынула кровь. Тобио ошеломлённо смотрела на Тоору — с благодарностью, подумалось ему.

— Я тебя предупреждал, Мацукава! — грозно выдал Ойкава. — Я тебя, чёртового придурка, предупреждал! Если ты сейчас хоть кому-то нажалуешься, попробуешь наябедничать на меня учителям или директору, знай: моя угроза остаётся в силе. Все, я подчёркиваю, все узнают о том, что ты натворил в декабре. Кивни, если понял!

Мацукава поспешно кивнул и направился в сторону туалетов. Кто-то кинулся за ним, кто-то стал звонить в скорую. На них смотрел весь зал. Тобио же — только на Тоору. Персонал кафе настолько растерялся, что даже выключил музыку и софиты.

— Он подумает над своим поведением на досуге. Он уже проштрафился в прошлом, так что получил за дело, — словно бы оправдываясь перед всеми и сразу, громко и отчётливо произнёс Ойкава. — А вообще… Show must go on! Не позволим же одному кретину, который приставал к чужой девушке, испортить нам всем праздник. Включите, пожалуйста, какой-нибудь медленный танец! — добавил он, обращаясь к работникам кафе.

«Я сказал «чужой девушке»… Ну я и кретин!».

Все присутствующие очень медленно переваривали то, что только что произошло — на их лицах как будто крутился символ загрузки в браузере. Тоору видел, как работники кафе о чём-то шепчутся.

— Наверное, я вновь должна сказать вам «спасибо», Ойкава-семпай? — подала голос Кагеяма, словно совсем не злилась на то, что он вот так её «присвоил».

— Наверное… — согласился он. — Знаешь, Тобио-чан, я бы всё равно врезал ему, даже если бы после этого ты развернулась и ушла отсюда вместе с Ивой-чаном, так ничего мне и не сказав.

Она широко распахнула глаза — лишь на мгновение, но он заметил. Заметил и как они заблестели не то от подступающих слёз, не то…её просто тронули его слова?

— Мне действительно нужно идти домой, мама будет переживать, но… На самом деле, мне так хочется остаться! — тихо — на грани шёпота — проговорила она, глядя на зажатый между ладоней телефон. — Для вас…всех это последняя возможность насладиться школьными годами. Осталось чуть больше часа, и… — она подняла не него синие глаза. — И мне действительно хочется побыть частью всего этого хотя бы ещё немного. Побыть с вами ещё немного.

Лёд в её взгляде таял, растапливаемый её переживаниями, её отчаянной надеждой. Она вглядывалась в его лицо так, будто искала причину, чтобы задержаться в этом кафе, на этом празднике ещё ненадолго. Тоору и его любимая стояли друг напротив друга практически в абсолютной тишине. Иногда они слышали перешёптывания других ребят, но в основном все уже отвлеклись от произошедшего и вернулись к обсуждению того, что их интересовало. Ойкаве было всё равно, кто и что подумал. Особенно что подумали его многочисленные поклонницы. Они — уже в прошлом.

— Оставайся! Чёрт, Тобио-чан, тебе не нужна причина, чтобы остаться. Оставайся с нами, раз так этого хочешь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, твоя мама тебя поймёт, я уверен! — он практически умолял её остаться, дать ему шанс изменить свою жизнь к лучшему.

В его будущем есть место только одной девушке.

«Я хочу быть с тобой, Тобио! Только с тобой!».

Наконец мучительная напряжённая тишина потонула в начальных аккордах бессмертной песни Still Loving You. Тобио, словно что-то предчувствуя, убрала телефон в висевшую на плече сумочку.

Сейчас или никогда! Он будет с той, кого любит, или всю жизнь будет одинок…

— Потанцуй со мной, Тобио-чан! — попросил он, протягивая ей ладонь.

Она колебалась. Время утекало как песок сквозь пальцы. Шансы на совместное будущее стремительно таяли. Возможно, она принимала самое важное решение в своей жизни. Как только закончился проигрыш, она вложила свою ладонь в его. Окрылённый надеждой, он утянул её на танцпол, куда уже потихоньку стягивались и другие пары. Он положил руки ей на талию. Кагеяма вопросительно смотрела на него — не знала, куда девать руки. Немного подумав, она положила руки ему на плечи, а потом свела их за его шеей.

Случайно коснувшись его, Тобио зарделась. Тоору дёрнулся от настигших ощущений, кожу словно обожгло, от шеи стало разливаться приятное тепло. Он рвано выдохнул.

Они так близко. Так невыносимо близко. Лицом к лицу. Их тела почти прижаты друг к другу, раскачиваются и шагают то вправо, то влево — в такт музыке. Нестерпимо хотелось избавиться и от оставшихся сантиметров дистанции и коснуться её губ, почувствовать её тепло пусть даже через одежду. Но нельзя, можно лишь дышать друг другу в губы, обдавая друг друга жарким воздухом.

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не испытываешь то же, что и Рипли, когда к ней приблизилась…морда Чужого! — пошутил Ойкава.

Тобио засмеялась.

— Ну что вы! Вы же не брызгаете в лицо кислотой, Ойкава-семпай!

— А что, тогда в декабре брызгал? — он пошёл в наступление, силясь понять причину её игнора.

Она сощурилась, часто-часто заморгала и закусила губу. Облизала губы, силясь подобрать слова. Её взгляд затапливало осознание собственной вины — в печальной океанской синеве разрасталась тень немого укора самой себе. Он понимал, что такая, как она, вряд ли признается в слабости, в страхах, хотя считал, что умение их признать — это, наоборот, показатель силы.

— Знаете, Ойкава-семпай, — наконец заговорила она, — во время… во время поцелуя я… испугалась. Я достаточно уверена в себе, чтобы не думать о конкуренции. Но тогда не смогла не… Университет, Токио, столица, новые знакомства, новые интересные девушки… А мы бы с вами общались только по интернету. И это фактически можно было бы приравнять к расставанию. Если бы мы, конечно, успели начать встречаться. Но я решила, что нечего и начинать, если итог у наших отношений один и он плачевен. Поэтому я вас так старательно избегала. Как ни крути, жизнь в Токио гораздо насыщеннее и привлекательнее, чем тут у нас в Мияги. Она увлечёт вас, затянет так, что вы и думать забудете, что где-то в провинции есть девушка, с которой вас что-то связывает. Я бы это пережила, сил у меня бы хватило. Но я просто не хочу, чтобы вы меня забывали. Потому что я вас не забуду. И тот поцелуй. И этот танец. Даже не знаю, зачем я согласилась потанцевать с вами. Только душу себе травлю. Наверное, мне хочется оставить себе на память о вас хоть что-нибудь. На долгую и мучительную память. Всё равно после полуночи карета превратится в тыкву, платье — в лохмотья, а туфельки — в стоптанные башмаки. Мы расстанемся и, скорее всего, навсегда. Вы уедете в Токио, а у меня останется только память о вас.

Это что, было признание в любви? А как же признаваться первой не комильфо? Ладно, будем считать, что он признался первым, поцеловав её. А она пытается сказать: «Я вас тоже очень люблю, Ойкава-семпай!».

В её глазах плясали разноцветные отблески софитов, но всё равно было похоже, что несгибаемая Кагеяма Тобио плачет. Тоору приложил правую руку к её щеке — под пальцами было неожиданно мокро. Задавая ритм танца одной рукой на её талии, другой он пытался стереть слёзы с её лица. Подумать только: с лица самой Снежной королевы.

Зря она решила, что он её забудет. Первая любовь не забывается никогда. Да и никакая другая девушка ей даже в подмётки не годится. Если Ойкава и хочет провести с кем-то всю свою жизнь — так, чтобы с одним человеком и пока смерть не разлучит — то это только с Кагеямой Тобио. С этой потрясающе талантливой и многообещающей волейболисткой. С самой-самой умной, гордой, уверенной в себе, сильной, любознательной и вместе с тем очень романтичной девушкой. Которая порой тоже нуждается в защите и человеческом тепле, нуждается, чтобы кто-то был рядом и мог в случае чего позаботиться на ней. Кто-то, с кем можно разделить радости и тяготы совместной жизни — потому что она не должна тащить на себе всё в своей жизни в одиночку, это неправильно, любимый мужчина должен быть равным партнёром, вносить свой посильный вклад в семью и никогда не отлынивать от домашних обязанностей, ведь дом-то общий, а мужчина и женщина в нём заботятся друг о друге и детях. И, конечно, рядом с Тобио должен быть кто-то интересный ей и интересующийся ей не только из-за внешности.

И это всё он — Ойкава Тоору, выпускник старшей школы Аоба Джосай, бывший капитан её волейбольной команды. Они созданы друг для друга и смогут найти друг в друге абсолютно всё, в чём нуждаются. В этом больше нет никаких сомнений.

— Даже если я когда-то думал так, как ты могла подумать, то уже давно больше нет. Вот о чём я и думать забыл! И это не о тебе, Тобио-чан! — Тоору смотрел ей прямо в глаза. — И давай ты прекратишь мне выкать, мне весь год было неудобно. Видимо, так было удобно тебе, и я молчал, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. В конце концов, у нас с тобой впереди ещё столько всего интересного. Ещё целая жизнь.

Она засмеялась и удивлённо вскинула брови, её слёзы будто разом высохли. Ойкава вернул руку на её талию. Всё-таки медленный танец под эту знаменитейшую песню великих Scorpions — это, наверное, лучший медленный танец в мире. Для выпускного и танца с самой любимой на свете девушкой лучше уж точно не придумаешь.

— Целая жизнь? Что это значит, Ойкава-семпай? — Тобио склонилась почти к самым его губам и, дёрнувшись как от удара током, вернулась на прежнюю дистанцию между их лицами.

— То и значит, Тобио-чан, — улыбнулся он. — Если я поеду учиться в Токио, то больше всего я буду мечтать о возвращении домой. К той, кого я люблю. К тебе, Тобио-чан. Я люблю тебя. Люблю очень сильно.

Ошеломлённая, довольная, смущённая — вот какой она предстала перед ним после его признания в любви.

— Я вас… тебя… — пробормотала она, опустив взгляд. — А трогать не будете… не будешь, ну, там?

И залилась краской.

«Что-то такое я и предполагал… Страх чувствовать возбуждение, страх быть желанной… Ничего, я тебя от этих страхов избавлю!».

— Только если ты сама того захочешь, — засмеялся Тоору, осторожно поглаживая её по талии.

— Ну, то, что бывает после поцелуя, когда девушка начинает хотеть, чтобы её трогали… Мама сказала, что мне ещё рано и что этого желания нужно стыдиться… — замялась Тобио. — Всё ведь не так, да? Как и то, что в изнасилованиях обычно обвиняют жертв?

«За что девочек воспитывают с таким искалеченным восприятием отношений между полами и желаний собственного тела?».

— Верно подмечено, Тобио-чан! Это глупо стыдиться желаний собственного тела. Как говорила моя мама, что естественно — то не безобразно. Любовь не может быть безобразной. Если ты хочешь поцелуев и прикосновений конкретного человека, то это только твоё дело. Если не хочешь — тоже. Только твоё. Твоё тело — твоё дело, Тобио-чан! Не твоей мамы. Твоё!

Ойкава чувствовал, что готов броситься на баррикады немедленно, чтобы больше ни одна девушка в мире не считала, что любить, хотеть прикосновений и поцелуев любимого человека — это нечто запретное и греховное.

— Ты такой… такой… правильный! — наконец нашла нужный эпитет Тобио. — Почему то, что ты говоришь, — это на уровне здравого смысла, а люди, моя мама, например, этого не понимает?

— Это очень долгая история, и мы обязательно поговорим об этом, но не сегодня, Тобио-чан. Поверь, раньше я и сам многого не понимал. Просто нас с детства учат, какими мы должны и не должны быть, что мы можем или не можем чувствовать только потому, что мы мальчики или девочки. На самом деле, всё это чушь. Мы можем быть такими, какими захотим. Мы можем чувствовать всё, что захотим, потому что все мы: и мальчики, и девочки — люди. Всё остальное: ты же девочка, будь мужчиной — это навязываемые обществом очень вредные стереотипы, чтоб их! — подмигнул ей Тоору.

— К чёрту эти стереотипы! — Её глаза аж загорелись. — Я так люблю тебя, семпай! Если бы ты знал, как давно я люблю тебя!

— С первой совместной тренировки? — игриво поинтересовался он.

— С первой твоей подачи в прыжке! — хихикнула она. — Влюбилась в неё безумно, а потом уже в тебя, не зазнавайся!

Ойкава отпустил её талию и взял её лицо в свои ладони. Накрыл её губы своими, пока Кагеяма зарывалась пальцами в его волосы, а легендарные Scorpions повторяли: «Still loving you». Они целовались как после долгой разлуки — впрочем, три месяца — это очень большой срок. Целая маленькая жизнь. Целовались нежно, осторожно, словно боясь расплескать своё счастье, будто впервые пробуя друг друга на вкус — и губами, и языками. Обнимались, теснее прижимаясь друг к другу. Он впервые понимал, что Тобио больше никуда от него не денется. И целовал её с удвоенным напором — она была не против. Сама целовала в ответ, с удовольствием посасывая его губы. Вжималась в него всем своим телом, стискивая пальцами его пиджак. Песня закончилась, а они всё продолжали наслаждаться друг другом. Еле оторвались друг от друга, когда кто-то из танцевавших столкнулся с ними. Но им было так хорошо, что не было даже желания злиться на толкнувшего их рыжего парня из параллельного класса. Тоору и Тобио прижимались друг к другу лбами, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и счастливо улыбались.

Он предложил вернуться к столу и немножко посидеть, попить воды или соку.

— Ты сказал: «если я поеду учиться в Токио» … — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила Тобио, когда они сели друг напротив друга за одним из бело-серебристых столов. — Ещё не получил ответ? Или не поступил? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

«Надеюсь, мы не расстанемся, как только расскажу ей, кем хочу быть… Если будет смеяться, то ладно, переживу…».

— Получил письмо. Боюсь открывать, — честно признался Ойкава, наливая себе минеральной воды.

— А на кого поступал? Твои одноклассницы так мне ничего и не рассказали. Сказали, сами не знаем, Ойкава от нас всё скрывает. Даже Ивайзуми-сан ничего мне не сказал. Сказал, что, если ты захочешь, сам мне расскажешь. — Кагеяму, судя по всему, распирало от любопытства. — Тогда в декабре ты говорил что-то про борьбу с преступлениями и место за решёткой. Хочешь быть полицейским?

«Тобио переоценила мою смелость. Но эх, ладно, была не была!».

— Нет, что ты, я не настолько смелый, — рассмеялся он. — Я на юриста поступал. В перспективе хочу специализироваться на помощи жертвам домашнего насилия и изнасилований. Самым уязвимым и незащищённым пострадавшим от преступлений. Как правило, женщинам, — выпалил он на одном дыхании и крепко зажмурился, чтобы не видеть лицо любимой, смеющейся над ним.

— Очень благородная специальность! Мне кажется, она тебе очень подойдёт! Вон ты как защищал… меня! Правда, в суде кулаки и шантаж не особо используешь, — засмеялась Кагеяма и прикоснулась к его щеке — он тут же открыл глаза.

«Какая Тобио-чан умничка! Она сразу всё поняла».

— Я обязательно исправлюсь к судам, кулаки буду прятать, честно-честно! — Ойкава расплылся в улыбке. — Я уже говорил тебе, что ты замечательная?

— Ещё нет, но, надеюсь, я это ещё услышу от тебя не один раз! — Кагеяма погладила его по щеке.

— Торжественно клянусь! — пообещал Тоору на манер клятв в суде на Библии и взял её ладонь в свою.

— Ты разве не хочешь скорее открыть письмо? — серьёзно поинтересовалась Тобио, вставая из-за стола.

— Ну вообще-то уже пора. Конечно, хочу! — Он старался звучать бодро, но беспокойство о собственном будущем, отступившее было на задний план, вернулось и стало давить на него с новой силой.

— Так чего же мы ждём? — спросила она, вставая из-за стола.

***

Ойкава попрощался со всеми своими товарищами по учёбе со словами: «Надеюсь, ещё обязательно встретимся, Земля-то круглая». И вот тогда-то он осознал, что окончательно подвёл черту под своими школьными годами. На выходе из кафе его ждала неизвестность. Ивайзуми попросил написать, как только они откроют письмо из Токио, но от этого совсем не стало легче. Тоору думал о своём будущем, пока они с Тобио ехали в такси. Вернее, старался не думать, но не получалось.

Университет вполне мог сообщить: «Сожалеем, но ваша кандидатура нам не подходит» и добавить несколько ничего не значащих фраз для утешения незадачливого абитуриента. Которые, как правило, и не утешают вовсе.

Не может же быть так, что всё хорошо: и с учёбой сложилось, и в личной жизни одно сплошное счастье. Если он сегодня обрёл свою любовь, значит ли это, что в начале апреля перед ним не откроются двери Токийского университета? Но весь вечер он думал лишь о том, что как раз потеряет Тобио, а не университет — да и почти три месяца до этого он считал, что ему даже не отсвечивает не учёба на юриста в одном из престижнейших университетов Японии, а любовь девушки, от которой он без ума. Наступление какого из событий тогда могло быть менее вероятным? Может быть, вселенная услышала, как Тоору страдал по Кагеяме Тобио и меньше сомневался в своём поступлении, и потому решила: «Вот сейчас я тебе такой финт ушами устрою, всё будет наоборот, ты обалдеешь от неожиданности! Что, действительно не ожидал? Ну так получай! Вот тебе твоя любимая девушка, а о Токио и думать забудь!». Чёрт, если всё так обернётся…

Он сможет попробовать на следующий год! И Тобио будет спокойнее: он будет рядом, она не будет переживать, что вокруг него постоянно крутятся девушки из университета. Да, в крайнем случае он сможет поступить в следующем году. Найдёт подработку, наймёт репетитора, подготовится как следует и поступит.

«Не хочу, если честно, об этом думать, мне-то, может, и не будет так обидно не поступить сейчас, а вот другим… Маме, папе, Ива-чану, Тобио, учителям, всем, кто в меня верит… Им будет тяжело смириться с тем, что я не поступил».

Ойкава утешал себя тем, что в принципе вероятность всегда пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо да, либо нет. Тобио либо с ним, либо нет. В университет он либо поступил, либо нет.

К счастью, спутница не расспрашивала его об университете. По дороге к нему домой они обсуждали волейбол. Тоору признался, что не хотел бы бросать спорт после школы. Возможно, попытался бы играть за университетскую команду, если позволит расписание. Кагеяма тут же стала рассказывать о результатах всяких студенческих соревнований по волейболу — оказывается, она и этим интересовалась тоже. Кажется, когда он будет учиться в университете, она будет знать результаты матчей сборной Токийского университета лучше самого Ойкавы. А вот что она пообещает, что иногда будет приезжать к нему на матчи, поддерживать его, он никак не ожидал. Было бы здорово, подумал он.

Если только учёба в Токио станет реальностью…

Звонила мама Тобио, ругалась, спрашивала, почему дочь не вернулась домой в положенное время. Они объяснили ей, что на выпускном произошла потасовка и поэтому всем пришлось задержаться: очень долго выясняли, кто кого, почему и зачем. (Он надеялся, что эта женщина не будет допытываться, что действительно произошло на выпускном, в конце концов, он не заставлял её ехать к нему домой, чтобы вместе с ним открыть письмо из Токио, это было только её решение). Она сказала маме, что она уже собирается, но сейчас, возможно, придётся долго ждать такси. Та, конечно, поворчала, но смирилась. Возможно, вспомнила свою молодость… Попросила быть осторожной, что Тобио ей и пообещала. На этом разговор закончился, а на четверть (наполовину — одна перепуганная Тобио, волнующийся о будущем Тоору — вообще по нулям) счастливые влюблённые перевели дух.

Ливень, начавшийся во время выпускного, закончился, пока они ехали в такси. Домой Ойкава вернулся в двенадцатом часу ночи. Родители ждали его на кухне с письмом и бутылкой саке. Они заранее договорились, что, как только он вернётся с выпускного, они все вместе откроют письмо и выпьют — либо за его поступление, либо чтобы он не так сильно переживал из-за неудачи. В этом идеальном плане хорошего или не очень хорошего — ну, по крайней мере, логичного — завершения прекрасного вечера не предусматривалась лишь одна деталь: появление у них дома его новоиспечённой девушки. Тоору столько рассказывал маме с папой про Тобио, что они уже должны были проникнуться тем, какая она потрясающая и вообще лучше всех его бывших девушек.

Дрожащими от волнения руками он помог любимой снять пальто. Когда он провёл её на кухню, родители заулыбались и в один голос заявили:

— Вы, должно быть, и есть та самая Кагеяма Тобио, которая украла сердце нашего сына!

Тобио кивнула и улыбнулась — не самодовольно, как вполне могла бы себе позволить, а совершенно искренне. Тоору смутился и неодобрительно посмотрел на своих родителей: мол, зачем так позорите меня перед моей девушкой, с ума сошли?

— Та самая! — сияя от счастья, ответила она.

— Письмо! — требовательно попросил Ойкава.

Охвативший его мандраж практически достиг своего апогея, пора было прекратить все эти расшаркивания и узнать правду.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый! — отметила мама, вздохнула и потянулась к кухонному столу. — Даже не дал нам пообщаться с Тобио.

— Мам, Тобио очень торопится, её мать уже, наверное, рвёт и мечет. Тобио пришла сюда к нам буквально на несколько минут, потому что переживает, поступил ли я, — процедил сквозь зубы Тоору, буквально выхватывая письмо из рук матери.

Он едва не выронил конверт, пока открывал, потом развернул письмо.

Момент истины настал.

— Ну? — послышался нестройный хор из трёх голосов.

Ойкава решил читать вслух.

— Уважаемый Ойкава Тоору! От имени деканата юридического факультета Токийского университета счастлива сообщить вам, что ваша кандидатура была рассмотрена и одобрена приёмной комиссией… — прочёл он и остановился.

«Так всё же да! Я поступил! Я поступил в Токийский университет! Аааа, чёрт, это так же круто, как и звучит! Я буду учиться на юриста на лучшем юридическом факультете страны!».

Послышалось громогласное «ура» на три голоса. Отец подошёл и похлопал по плечу, сказал: «Молодец, сын, я всегда в тебя верил!». Мама обняла их обоих и пустила слезу.

— Я так рада за тебя, мальчик мой! — прошептала она и поцеловала его в щёку. — Первый шаг к твоей мечте сделан.

Тоору крепко обнял своих родителей.

— Спасибо, мам, пап! Без вас у меня ничего бы не получилось. Я очень люблю вас. Я вас не подведу. Вы ещё будете мной гордиться, — пообещал он, с трудом сдерживая слёзы.

— Мы и так гордимся, сынок! — заверила его мама, вытирая мокрую щёку.

— Мы вырастили достойного мужчину! — Его отец обернулся и подмигнул Тобио. — Идите сюда, Тобио.

Родители расступились, позволяя гостье подойти к их сыну.

— Поздравляю, Ойкава-семпай! — Тобио обняла его и быстро чмокнула в щёку. — Я так рада за тебя! Ты действительно этого достоин. Пусть твоё образование позволит тебе защитить всех, кто будет нуждаться в твоей помощи. Я очень горжусь тобой. И я разделяю то, во что ты веришь. Твоим родителям и этой стране — да что там, этому миру — очень повезло с тобой!

Кагеяма прижалась к его груди. Они стояли и обнимались. По его лицу текли слёзы счастья. Он так долго ждал этого дня и боялся, так много переживал и пережил, и всё ради того, чтобы оказаться сегодня здесь с этими людьми — хоть он и периодически падал духом, сомневаясь, что сможет вернуть благосклонность Тобио. Но и она оказалась здесь с ним — в его доме среди самых дорогих ему людей.

Говорят, что для устойчивости любой конструкции необходимы три точки опоры. Конструкция под названием «жизнь Ойкавы Тоору» стояла на трёх китах: родители, школа и волейбол. В последний учебный день и на последней тренировке эта конструкция зашаталась, но сегодня она вновь обрела устойчивость. Теперь в его жизни три константы: родители, Тобио и учёба на юридическом факультете Токийского университета (впоследствии — работа по выбранной специальности).

До окончания сегодняшнего дня оставалось немногим более десяти минут. Но именно этот день стал первым днём новой эры в жизни Ойкавы. Именно сегодня началось его — их общее с Тобио — будущее. Будущее, в котором исполнятся все их мечты и они всегда будут вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> * Это не общепринятый термин, но некоторые волейболисты называют бразильской подачей планирующую подачу в прыжке  
> ** Да, я очень люблю цитату из эпиграфа, и что вы мне сделаете?  
> *** С историей создания и текстом песни можно ознакомиться [по ссылке](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE-a4pdnpyM)  
> **** Подробнее об Университете Цукубы [по ссылке](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Tsukuba)
> 
> Спасибо, что дочитали!


End file.
